


Meant to Be

by S4viorself



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Cute Clexa, F/F, Protective Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4viorself/pseuds/S4viorself
Summary: Lexa is the captain of the varsity soccer team, she's popular and feared. Clarke is also an athlete and an artist but she has a bit of a stigma because of an event in freshman year, she only has two friends Raven and Octavia. Lexa has always been drawn to her and she's determined to really get to know her in their senior year.





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa was so bored. American history had always been her least favorite class and right now, she could not pay attention for the life of her. Anya was seated next to her, her head in the palm of her hand, dozing off. Lexa was trying her hardest not to follow her example. It wasn’t like she was a terrible student. In fact despite being a popular jock, Lexa had always taken her grades seriously. Straight A’s with the occasional B was something she had worked hard for. But two weeks into senior year, in the most boring class with the most boring teacher was taking its toll.  
Finally, the bell rang shocking Anya out of her peaceful sleep. Lexa snorted at her friend when she nearly fell out of her chair.  
“Fuck off,” Anya grumbled.  
That only made Lexa laugh as they gathered their things and made their way to the lunch room. They took their usual table as the others started to join them. Echo, Emori, and Nylah took a seat with them and nodded at Anya and Lexa. The five of them were the core of the varsity soccer team at Polis High. They were all seniors and had all been playing together since freshman year resulting in the close bond that they shared now. John Murphy approached the table and took his seat next to his girlfriend, Emori. This had been a new addition as well as Bellamy Blake who was trailing beside him with a couple of the other football players. They all began to chat quietly as they ate lunch. Lexa choosing to stay out of the conversation for the most part other than the odd comment.   
Bellamy and Murphy had begun to argue on the validity of some play in football that the others had begun to chime in on and Lexa could not contain her chuckle at their stupidity.  
“You got something to say, commander?” Bellamy questioned.  
Lea shook her head, “You guys are just stupid.”  
The table burst out in laughter at Lexa’s honesty which Lexa chose to ignore. Her gaze had suddenly made its way across the lunch room. At a table on the far side, her gaze settled on a blonde who was laughing at something the only other person at the table had said. Clarke Griffin kept to herself most times, she had a bit of a nerd stigma due to this and her artistic flare. Truth be told she was also quite the athlete she played varsity softball. Lexa knew this because she could see the softball field form the Soccer field and Clarke had been on her radar for some time. But even though Clarke was the star pitcher for the team (Lexa had heard about her victories over the announcements), most people ignored her feats due to their preordained opinions. Lexa found this absurd. Clarke was beautiful and sweet. She had only spoken to her a handful of times but each time she had Clarke had been nothing but nice and welcoming if not a little shy.  
Lexa watched as another joined Clarkes table. Octavia was also a varsity soccer player and Bellamy’s sister which made her a friend of Lexa’s as well. Her and the girl already seated there, Raven Reyes, were the only two who had befriended Clarke since her mysterious arrival at their school halfway through their Freshman year. This was another reason most of the school disregarded Clarke. She had shown up mysteriously and less than a week in to her arrival had suffered a huge panic attack that took her out of school for days. Half the school had witnessed it and the entire school had heard about it, since then most avoided her like the plague.  
Lexa had witnessed the event herself and remembered how much she wanted to help. No one had seen what happened but Clarke had suddenly let out a horrible scream and fell to the ground writhing. Everyone in the hall scrambled away from her confusedly as she had convulsed on the floor. Lexa had attempted to rush towards her to help but her then girlfriend, Costia, had pulled her away.   
Lexa was pulled out of her thoughts by Anya punching her on the shoulder.   
“What the hell!”  
“Sorry, nobody could get your attention. What were you so distracted by?”  
Lexa tried really hard but could not stop her eyes from flitting to Clarke. Anya followed her gaze to Clarke and she groaned.   
“No way Lexa. Clarke Griffin?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lexa denied.   
The others jumped in all shouting about how she had been staring at her.  
Lexa silenced them with a glare. “I was just spacing out, leave it alone.”  
Anya shook her head, “Come on Lexa. I know you. You’ve always had some interest in her. What do you want to be her friend? Befriend the poor weirdo spaz?” Anya sneered.  
Lexa actually growled as she turned on her friend. “Shut the fuck up Anya, I don’t know anything about her and neither do you. How dare you say such disrespectful things about something you know nothing about.”   
Lexa stood up abruptly and stormed away from the table. Her friends watching in disbelief. She had heard those rumors about Clarke but put no stock in them. Kids would say anything to hurt someone or create drama. Personally she found it disgusting and shut it down anytime she could. Hearing her friend say it was even more shocking. Clarke had a panic attack obviously because of a trauma not because she was spastic or anything.  
Her angry departure from her table had caught the attention of many of the students in the lunchroom. As Lexa made her way towards the exit her eyes caught on Clarke again as she had turned to see what the commotion was about. Their eyes locked and Lexa caught sight of a figure approaching. Just on the other side of Clarke a hulking football guy, Max, Lexa thought his name was, was quickly approaching with a glint in his eye. Before Lexa could shout out a warning the football player had dumped his entire soup all over the poor girl. Clarke’s eyes widened in shock as she whirled around to face her assaulter. Lexa was already yelling before Clarke had even really registered what happened. Lexa was nearly sprinting towards Clarke when suddenly Clarke sprung up and sprinted out of the lunchroom. Lexa reached Max, full force and shoved him backwards. He flew onto the ground as she shouted at him, “what the fuck is wrong with you?” He stared at her with fear in his eyes. She spared him one last disgusted look before she ran off after Clarke. She stopped at her locker quickly and then made her way to the bathroom closest to the lunchroom. She shoved the door open and was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Clarke frantically trying to clean the hot soup from her body.  
“Clarke?” She spoke softly in the hopes of not scaring the girl. Still she jumped throwing the towel that was in her hand into the air. She spun towards her quickly, taking in the intruder. Lexa’s eyes widened at the sight before her and she visibly gulped, Clarke was so beautiful.   
“Lexa?” Clarke spoke, a confused hint in her tone. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to help,” she spoke firmly. “That guy was an asshole.”  
Clarke shook her head and turned back towards the mirror. “You’ve spoken to me like twice. You don’t need to help me. I don’t need your pity.” Her voice was curt and Lexa could sense the hurt behind it.   
Lexa approached her slowly, reaching for the paper towels.”This isn’t out of pity Clarke.That guy was an asshole and you did not deserve that. You have never been anything but kind and I would just like to help you out.” Lexa laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, hoping to offer some comfort.  
Suddenly Clarke squeaked and tried to cover herself up obviously realizing that she was standing in just her bra. Lexa chuckled lightly and held up the sweatshirt she had grabbed from her locker. “I thought you might encounter this problem so I brought you this. Put it on.”  
Clarke shook her head, “I can’t take this from you. It’s yours.”  
Lexa shook her head in return. “Please. It will make me happy if you do.”  
Clarke smiled shyly and pulled the hoodie over her head. Lexa opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the door was shoved open by Raven and Octavia. “Clarke there you are.- captain? What are you doing here.”  
Lexa regarded Octavia silently and then nodded at Clarke. “I was just leaving. Goodbye Clarke.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I was just leaving. Goodbye Clarke.”  
Clarke stared after Lexa confusedly. She had no idea why the girl had come to help her and suddenly she was gone.  
“What the hell was that, Clarke?” Raven spoke.  
“Is that Lexa’s jacket?” Octavia said as well.  
Clarke blushed bright red, she couldn’t deny it because Lexa’s name was on the back of it.  
“Oh my god!” Octavia squealed. “It is! How did you end up with your crush’s jacket!”  
Clarke groaned. “Shut up, she just gave it to me because my shirt was soaked. I don’t know why she even came after me. We’ve talked like a grand total of three times.”  
Raven scoffed, “She barreled through that douche right after you ran off. Sent him flying to the ground. Obviously you mean something to her.”  
“She did what?”  
“Yeah,” Octavia spoke up. “Absolutely wrecked him. No one saw it coming and he just stayed on the ground whimpering when she went storming off. Obviously after you.”  
Clarke shook her head, “just let it go. I need to finish getting cleaned up.”  
Her friends seemed to just remember what had happened and rushed to help her clean herself up. “How about we both stay over your house tonight Clarkey, we could use some friend time.”  
Clarke smiled at them in thanks and thought for nearly the hundredth time that she was so lucky to have them. After her “incident” in freshman year right after she had moved to this town everyone had avoided her. The only one who had tried to befriend her was Raven Reyes and she was forever grateful for it. The star catcher had recognized her talent right away and immediately befriended the girl giving her the courage to try out for the varsity team even though every one of the other girls had shirked her. In a lot of ways that had saved her, softball had always been her outlet and being able to play with a friend like Raven had brought her back from a horrible year. Clarke shrugged the memory off not wanting to think of that terrible time. Octavia had befriended her in their sophomore year as she was already friends with Raven. Clarke appreciated both of them so much, if it weren’t for them she would be completely alone.  
Octavia and Raven walked Clarke out to her next class.They still had half a day to go through and they hoped nobody would bug Clarke again.  
Later at Clarke’s house, the girls cuddled up on the couch and prepared to watch a movie.  
“So,” Octavia started, prompting Clarke to turn towards her. “The entire school knows that you were wearing Lexa’s jacket all day. How much are you freaking out.”  
Clarke’s face turned a cherry red and she ignored her.  
“Come on Clarke. It’s not every day that your major crush defends you and gives you her jacket. It had her name on the back.”  
“It’s not a major crush. I just think she’s cute,” Clarke grumbled.  
“I don’t know why you would think that. She’s hot but she’s absolutely terrifying. No matter how sexy she is, I wouldn’t approach that.” Raven chimed in.  
“You have the hots for Anya, she’s even more terrifying.” Clarke retorted. Raven turned slightly pink while Octavia rolled her eyes at both of them. She was happily dating Lincoln Woods who happened to be Lexa’s cousin. She had offered to get Lexa to hang out with them often due to Clarke’s crush, but Clarke always backed out.  
Raven just huffed in reply and insisted they just watch the movie.  
Abby Griffin came home from a long shift at the hospital to her daughter passed out on the couch between her two friends. She sighed and covered them with a blanket. She was glad that these two had befriended her daughter. She and Clarke had experienced a difficult few years and she knew that her daughter was an outcast at school. These two had ignored what the rest of the school had to say and stuck by her daughter. For that she would forever be thankful. She glanced at the three of them one more time before she went off to bed.  
***  
Lexa entered the lunchroom the next day feeling conflicted. She had seen her cousin go to sit down at their usual table and she hadn’t seen him in days. Lincoln was always like a brother to her and lately they had both been very busy. However, she was still mad at her friends for the way they thought of and treated Clarke. Her decision was made for her when she noticed that Clarke was sitting by herself. Her friends were nowhere to be seen and she was slumped in her seat, obviously trying not to be noticed.  
She slid into the seat across from the blonde without a word. Clarke looked up at her and visibly flinched, obviously expecting a bullier and making Lexa frown.  
“I’m sorry,” Clarke immediately started. “I meant to bring your jacket to you today, I even washed it and everything and then I completely forgot to grab it off my bed this morning.”  
Lexa’s frown deepened as Clarke continued to ramble in obvious fear. “Clarke,” she cut her off. Clarke looked up with red cheeks. “It’s okay. I didn’t come here to get my jacket. You can keep it in fact, you look better in it.”  
Clarke turned bright red, “Then what did you come here for?”  
Lexa’s brow furrowed. It made her angry that Clarke believed that she had to have some agenda for coming to sit with her. “I’m just here to sit with you Clarke. Nothing more nothing less.”  
Clarke’s brow furrowed, “I don’t need your pity if that’s what this is.”  
Lexa’s frown deepened. “No Clarke, I think you’re wonderful and I just want to be your friend if that’s okay?”  
Clarke seemed to ponder this, “really?” She let out in a quiet whisper.  
Lexa’s heart broke at the indecision and mistrust behind it. “Of course, Clarke.” She spoke back, equally as quiet. They sat in silence for a while just eating their respective lunches. It was a comforting quiet in which they both kept sneaking glances at one another.  
Finally, Clarke seemed to nod to herself, “I can’t keep your jacket though. Everyone will talk.”  
Lexa smiled at her with a daring grin, “Let them.”  
Clarke gaped at her just as the bell rang. Lexa stood up leaving behind a shocked Clarke Griffin with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa was giving Anya a ride home after soccer practice. No matter how angry she was with her best friend for her comment in the cafeteria she would never force her to walk home in the pouring rain. Best friend code or something. So she found herself driving slowly and carefully in silence. Anya kept glancing at her, Lexa could feel her stare boring into the side of her face.  
“Just say it Anya.”  
But just as Anya opened her mouth to speak Lexa saw something she certainly was not expecting to see. A figure she recognized as Clarke Griffin was running wildly through the pouring rain and lightning. Lexa glanced around worriedly, it was dangerous for Clarke to be out there her car must have been out of commission. Anya noticed her fixation and grunted even as Lexa put her blinker on to pull over.  
“Seriously Lexa?”  
“It’s pouring Anya, and there’s lightning, what do you want me to do.” She growled.   
Anya leaned back in defeat as Lexa slid her window down to shout out at Clarke.  
Clarke startled but stopped and faced the car, “Lexa.”  
Lexa fought the urge to blush at the sound of her name falling from those pouting lips in an almost pant from the exertion of running. Anya eyed her warily but she ignored it.  
“Let me give you a ride, it’s dangerous out there.”  
Clarke glanced to Anya and then back to Lexa and she shook her head and began walking again. Lexa glanced at Anya who shrugged, “You tried”. Lexa shook her head and began driving to keep pace and shouted out the window, “Come on Clarke, please?”  
Clarke glanced back at the brunette and took in her determined demeanor and she realized that Lexa would not be giving up so Clarke sighed and nodded.  
Lexa smiled widely and put the car in park so Clarke could clamber inside. She gestured to the blanket beside Clarke and encouraged her to use it to dry off and get warm as she began driving once more. Other than the sound of Clarke’s voice giving directions every once in a while, the car remained completely silent.   
Finally, Lexa couldn’t take it, “are you warm enough Clarke?”  
Clarke met Lexa’s eyes in the mirror and she gave her a soft nod. After another beat of silence, Anya finally spoke up, “well this is awkward.”  
Lexa saw Clarke shrink into herself through the rearview and gave Anya a death glare.  
They finally arrived at Clarke’s house, a quaint little two story house and Clarke nearly ran away from them with a quiet “thank you.”  
With a quiet “what the fuck,” directed at Anya, Lexa was up and after her.  
“Oh come on Lexa, you know she’s a freak,” was shouted after her.  
She turned on Anya fast, ready to give her a piece of her mind when she noticed where Anya’s stare was directed. Clarke was frozen on her porch, obviously having heard what Anya had shouted. Lexa didn’t think she would ever be able to get the image of Clarke meeting her eyes with such a heartbroken look, and then she turned and was gone, disappearing into her home.   
Lexa growled out and followed after her, knocking rapidly on the door.  
Clarke opened the door only slightly and Lexa seized the opportunity.  
“You’re not a freak Clarke. Don’t listen to Anya, please she’s such an asshole sometimes and I actually want to punch her. I don’t think you’re a freak and no one should because you’re not. People are so judgmental just because you’re quiet and no one will give you a God damn chance! Please don’t listen to her.”  
Clarke smiled sadly, “go home Lexa. It’s okay.” and she shut the door.  
Lexa growled and stalked back to the car. “What the fuck is wrong with you Anya!”   
Anya huffed and rolled her eyes. “Just because you’ve got blinders on because she’s hot doesn’t mean you won’t thank me in two weeks when you realize how stupid you’re being.”  
Lexa actually snarled at her and slammed the door shut. She sped off to Anya’s house and threw the car in park. “Get out.”  
“Oh come on Lexa. I’m your best friend. It’s my job to look out for you.”  
“I said get out! It’s not your job to be a raging dick and to bully someone. She’s a person, jesus Anya. Don’t even consider me, you’ve been so mean to her and about her and it’s not right.”  
She hung her head, “you’re right I’m sorry. I was just trying to look out for you.”  
Lexa shook her head. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Now get out, I’m still mad at you but you’re still my best friend.”  
Anya nodded and stood up, “listen Lexa. I’m the only person that’s really gotten close to you. You never make it easy, being there for you. So I really am sorry, I just get protective.”  
Lexa nodded, “well you don’t even know her. So maybe you should give her a chance before you write her off, and you should never treat anyone the way you just treated her.”  
Anya nodded again and then took off towards her house.   
***  
Lexa was leaning up against Clarke's locker after the final bell had rung. Clarke would have thought it was a coincidence but Lexa was looking directly at her, clearly waiting. Clarke came to a slow stop in front of Lexa and smiled softly, tentatively. “Hi,” she managed to squeak out to a smiling Lexa.  
Lexa’s eyebrow rose slightly as she returned the hello, “you’re probably wondering why I’m here.”  
Clarke nodded in reply, and bit her lip.  
Lexa’s eyes caught on the action but she managed to recover fairly quickly, “Listen, I’m really sorry about Anya, in her own weird way she thought she was protecting me. She needs to apologize for herself but I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out.”  
“You want to hang out with me?” Her voice was quiet and unsure and Lexa’s heart broke at the sound of it.  
“Of course I do Klark. I would not ask if I did not want to.”  
“Okay, when?”  
Lexa shifted slightly, a little nervous to give her response. “Now?”  
Clarke could not fight the surprise that showed on her face. She was under the impression that Lexa was just asking her to hang out for show, to be nice. She assumed Lexa would ask, suggest they hang out in a few days and then never approach the topic again. Lexa however took Clarke’s floundering as discomfort and immediately backtracked. “I’m so sorry, that was very forward of me. You don’t have to, we can plan for another day or you don’t have to hang out with me at all, I’m being so presumptuous, I’m so sorry...”  
Clarke did the only thing she could think of to quiet her companion. She reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lexa immediately quieted at the touch.  
“I’d love to Lexa,” came out almost as a whisper from Clarke.  
Lexa immediately smiled and nodded. “You have your car?”  
Clarke shook her head and Lexa hummed, thoughtful. “I’ll give you a ride?”  
Clarke’s eyes flashed with something Lexa couldn’t place, but then Clarke was nodding and beginning to walk towards the parking lot. Lexa scrambled after her rushing to walk beside her.  
Lexa led them to her own car and the blonde blushed when Lexa opened the door for her.  
Lexa smiled to herself and let the door shut, trekking to her own side of the car.  
By the time Clarke even noticed they had stopped at a house, Lexa was already out of her side and opening the door for Clarke. Clarke couldn’t help the small blush that graced her cheeks once again at the action. Lexa led them into her two story home and gestured for Clarke to take a seat at the kitchen island.  
“Can I get you something to drink or eat?”  
Clarke shook her head still feeling shy. She had no idea why Lexa wanted to hang out with her and after what Anya had said she felt like this was all some big joke. Lexa stepped closer to her, raising a hand to tilt her chin up. “What’s wrong Clarke?”  
“Why are you doing this, Lexa? Is this some kind of joke? Your friend was right.”  
Lexa shook her head vehemently. “No Clarke. Nothing Anya said was even remotely correct. I would never do that to you, or to anyone. I like you, is that so hard to believe?”  
Clarke looked away again, “yes.”  
“Klark,” Lexa spoke sadly. “You deserve so much more. You are kind and you are beautiful, and you don’t deserve what those people say or do to you. I’m not crazy for liking you and wanting to be your friend. They’re crazy for not wanting that. God they’re crazy not to see what a wonderful person you are and they are missing out.”  
Clarke shook her head, blushing a bright red. ‘You don’t have to be so nice, you don’t have to say these things.”  
“Clarke, I’m not saying these things because I feel bad. I’m saying this because it’s true and it’s how I feel. Everyone else is stupid.”  
Clarke blushed even brighter, “I don’t know what to say.”  
“That’s okay. Why don’t we go watch a movie or something.”  
“Okay,” came the soft reply and Lexa led her into the living room. They sat down on the couch one on each end as Lexa brought up Netflix on the large TV screen. “Is there anything in particular you would like to watch?”  
Clarke shook her head shyly. Lexa smiled in return and brought up a nature docu-series she had been watching. “Is this okay with you? I know it’s super nerdy but I just love nature and animals.”  
Clarke shook her head vehemently, “I love these kind of series! Nature is so interesting, there's so many creatures out there other than humans and it just proves that humans really need to learn to share this world better.”  
Lexa smiled at her enthusiasm. Clarke Griffin truly was a beautiful soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Anya approached Clarke at her locker. Clarke eyed her warily but stood up to her glare. “Look I’m only saying this once and I’ll never say it again. I’m sorry about how I acted towards you it wasn’t right. I’ve known Lexa for a long time and I tend to get a little overprotective of her. So I’m sorry.” She turned as if to walk away and then suddenly turned back. “Don’t let this opportunity pass. Lexa really likes you. Let her be nice to you and maybe smile at her every once in a while or talk to her first every once in a while.”  
“Well she’s friendly she’s very nice, I don’t want to mess things up for her by talking to her all the time and I smile at her plenty.”  
Anya rolled her eyes at her, “Don’t be an idiot. How many people do you see Lexa try to talk to?”  
Clarke’s mouth opened and closed but Anya was gone before she could think of anything and Clarke was left as confused as ever.  
“Was that Anya?” Lexa spoke as she came to a halt in front of Clarke.  
Clarke startled at her voice but relaxed once she realized who it was. “Yes it was.”  
“What did she want?” Lexa began to get a little disgruntled, “she wasn’t harassing you again was she?”  
Clarke smiled at her slightly, “no, I believe she was trying to apologize and offer some advice. Or something.”  
Lexa tilted her head at her confusedly which made Clarke laugh openly, “I am also confused.”  
Lexa smiled at her dopely, all concerns over Anya forgotten with that beautiful laugh.  
“Did you need something?” Clarke asked concerned.  
“Oh, I was just wondering if you would like to come back with me to watch more of that nature series?”  
Clarke smiled at her, “I would love to but I’m actually pretty behind on work. Can we do this weekend instead?”  
“Oh, yeah of course.” Lexa brought her hand up to rub her neck, “Sorry didn’t mean to assume you were just free, I should have asked ahead of time.”  
Clarke laughed lightly, “It’s fine Lexa. Does Sunday work okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah definitely. Here let me give you my number so we can iron out the plans later.”  
Clarke blushed brightly as Lexa took her phone out of her hand and texted herself. “There, now we have each other’s phone numbers. I’ll see you later?”  
Clarke nodded dazed as she watched Lexa turn away. God this girl was going to be the death of her.  
***  
Octavia and Raven joined Clarke at their lunch table on Thursday afternoon. “Hey Clarkey.”  
Clarke glanced at them suspiciously, “what do you want?”  
Raven grinned mischievously, “there’s a party on saturday.”  
“Okay?”  
“You’re coming.”  
“What? No I’m not,” Clarke made a disgusted face.  
“Come on Clarke, just this once? We never ask you to but I just want to go out with you and Octavia.”  
Clarke sighed, it was true, they never asked her to do anything that was out of her comfort zone. She really couldn’t say no to them. Raven’s smile widened as she realized Clarke was accepting, “Yes!”  
Clarke sighed, “I already regret this.”  
Raven only grinned widely.  
Saturday came much to soon for Clarke’s liking. Octavia and Raven were sat on her bed helping her pick out something to wear. She had never been to a party and she had no idea how she was supposed to dress. Raven picked out a pair of jeans that she swore “fit her ass like a glove” and a black shirt that had a plunging neckline, “you want black in case someone spills their drink on you.” Finally, to tie the outfit together she grabbed a blue and black leather jacket from the recesses of Clarke’s closet with a cute pair of black booties. They then shoved her in the bathroom to shower and then Octavia sat her down to do her hair and makeup.  
Just as Octavia sat her down Clarke’s phone lit up with a text from Lexa and Clarke could feel the blush rise on her cheeks. Once Clarke had finally worked up the courage to text Lexa and finalize their plans for Sunday, they hadn’t stopped texting. They set plans for around noon on Sunday for Lexa’s house as her parents were off on business. After that Lexa had asked her how her day was and they had just kept talking. It was so easy to talk to Lexa, especially over the phone. She knew what to ask and when, as well as how to get Clarke to move past her shyness and become really invested in the conversation.  
They had been texting most of the morning and now Lexa had responded that she was getting ready to go to a party that she “had no real interest in going to.” Clarke couldn’t help but have a mini freak out, what if they were going to the same party. She was not prepared to see Lexa tonight. She would already be out of her comfort zone, seeing Lexa would really throw her off balance. So she responded quickly, That sucks, what party are you going to?  
Octavia noticed her eyes and face shift as well as the blush and then horror that overcame her face. “What’s wrong, Clarke?”  
Clarke’s eyes flashed to Octavia’s and she shook her head. Her eyes were drawn to her phone when Lexa replied with, One of the stupid football guys that Bellamy knows, and Clarke nearly panicked. Of course that was the party they were going to as Bellamy had invited them to go with him. Octavia dropped the makeup kit and wrapped her arms around her, Raven came closer as well. “Clarkey, what’s going on?” Clarke could only pass her phone, Octavia read the message with Raven over her shoulder. Octavia raised her eyebrow slightly, “are you nervous because of your crush.”  
Clarke nodded slightly and breathed out softly, “being around so many people is hard enough.”  
“Oh, Clarkey. You don’t have to come if you’re that uncomfortable. I know being around loud noises after everything can be a lot and that people don’t always treat you well. Just know that you’re an amazing person and Lexa can see that. If anyone tries to do or say something to you at the party, Raven and I are here. We’ll kick their asses, but they won’t. You know Bellamy has your back and he’ll make sure no one says anything. You’re an amazing person and you shouldn’t have to put up with those assholes, they just don’t see. You’ve been through so much and you’re so strong” Raven nodded firmly beside her.  
Clarke could feel herself calming down, “I’ll come with you guys, I know you’ve got my back and I promised you. Plus I haven’t seen Bellamy in a while.”  
Raven and Octavia grinned widely, proud of her for trying.  
Then Raven blurted, “so when did you get Lexa’s number?” Clarke blushed brightly.  
“So you’re hanging out with your crush tomorrow and you didn’t tell us?” Raven sniped as they approached the booming house.  
Clarke sighed, “I’m sorry, I thought that if I told someone it would make it not happen.”  
Raven sombered, but before she could reply, they entered the house and Bellamy came bounding out of the crowd to pull his sister into a hug, “Hey sis.” Octavia mumbled a hello and then moved on to kiss Lincoln who was waiting patiently behind Bellamy. Bellamy then wrapped his arms around her and grinned cheekily, “how have you been, Princess?” He knew she hated that nickname but couldn’t help smiling softly back. Bellamy had always been nice to her and had even defended her on multiple occasions against his friends and others. As captain of the football team Bellamy had forced that kid that spilled his soup on her to run laps until he dropped at their next practice.  
She shoved him lightly and rolled her eyes. Bellamy only laughed in return and moved to the side to give Raven a hug. Lincoln waved brightly at her once him and Octavia separated for a second. “How are you doing Lincoln?” Clarke questioned.  
Lincoln smiled, “I’ve been doing well, can’t complain” he smiled over at Octavia and Clarke smiled in return. She was glad her friend has found someone so loving and sweet. Bellamy shoved his arm around her shoulders and led her into the heart of the party with the rest of their friends, “come on Princess, let’s go join the party.”  
Clarke appreciated the gesture. It was his way of making sure no one said anything bad to her. They came to a stop in the game room and she immediately noticed Lexa over by the pool table. She was as beautiful as ever in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a slimming top. A blush reached her cheeks in response to the flow of her thoughts and she tore her eyes away only to be met with blonde hair and brown eyes. Niylah was a member of the soccer team with Lexa and she was standing very close to Clarke. Bellamy had left her side a second ago, murmuring something about going to find drinks.  
“Hey there. You here with that meathead?”  
Clarke subtly took a step back uncomfortable with the girls proximity, “no he’s just a friend of mine.”  
“Oh good, a pretty girl like you doesn’t belong with that idiot.”  
Suddenly Anya stopped over and told Niylah to fuck off, she looked affronted but she walked away. Clarke was mid thanking her when she was met with a steely glare, “I told you not to screw it up.” Then she stomped away. Clarke shook her head confusedly, and then her eyes met Lexa’s. She smiled brightly at her and was surprised to see a blush spread across her cheeks as she looked away. Clarke was about to head over to see what was wrong when she was pulled aside by Raven and Bellamy, Octavia was off making out with Lincoln. “It’s time to do shots!” Raven shrieked. Max, the guy who had spilled his soup on her was charged with making the shots. As he handed Clarke hers he smiled slightly, “hey I’m sorry for spilling my soup on you, it was stupid and I was dared to. I shouldn’t have done it.”  
Clarke nodded, “well thank you for apologizing.”  
He nodded and walked away as they all downed their shots. Clarke shook her head at the bitterness and tried to break away to go speak to Lexa. She didn’t know exactly why Lexa was avoiding her but she guessed that it was because she didn’t answer and then showed up at the same party and she wanted to make it right.  
Once again she was stopped as Max’s figure appeared and he handed her a drink. “It’s just beer, I thought you might want some,” he smiled, “just trying to make it up little by little.”  
She nodded and took a small sip. This was actually good, she didn’t plan on drinking much, so she could nurse this beer for the entire night and be left alone. When she looked in Lexa’s direction again she was gone. She sighed and let herself be pulled away by Raven again. She kept nursing that one beer and even took one shot with Raven but wouldn’t partake in anything else. She wasn’t even halfway through her beer when she was beginning to feel really lightheaded. All of a sudden Max appeared with a “hey are you okay?” and he began pulling her in the direction of the bathroom. God she felt like she was going to blackout.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa had been texting Clarke every moment she could. Asking questions, telling her about herself, asking her about her day and so on. She wanted so badly for Clarke to be comfortable with her and to learn everything she possibly could about her. She was so intrigued by her and she found herself craving Clarke’s presence and her conversation when she wasn’t around her or able to text her. Her performance during soccer practice had even taken a hit because of he distraction. This came to a climax during one practice where Lexa was so focused on thinking about Clarke and her beautiful hair and her beautiful eyes and how smart she was that she was hit smack in the head with the soccer ball. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to scold the jackass who was messing around when she realized that they were in the middle of a play and Anya, who had just passed the ball to her to head into the net, was staring at her slack jawed. She looked around and noticed that everyone else had a similar look. Lexa had never missed a pass in her entire career. She sighed and scolded herself for getting lost in Clarke, “sorry guys, let’s run that again.”  
This time the play went flawlessly and so did the rest of the practice. Lexa knew that Coach Titus would want to speak with her so she just waited until everyone left, sitting on the bench. Titus sat beside her, “What’s going on?”  
“I’m sorry coach, it won’t happen again.”  
“It better not, you’re a captain Lexa and the best player on this team. You haven't made a mistake like that in your entire career. If it happens again, you’re benched.” Then he stood up and left Lexa behind feeling ashamed of herself.  
When she entered the locker room she could feel the eyes of her teammates but she ignored them. She gathered her things and decided to shower at home. When she turned around Octavia and Anya were standing in front of her. “What’s up, commander? Bad day?” Octavia said with a smirk.  
“Shut the fuck up,” Lexa snapped and stormed past them.  
“Wait, commander!” Octavia shouted as she chased after her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” she spoke more quietly once Lexa had turned to face her outside the locker room.  
“I know, I’m sorry,” she sighed. “It’s been a rough day but that was no excuse to take it out on you.”  
“I could help with that distraction, you know I’m her friend.”  
Lexa’s eyes snapped to her’s, “you don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” Octavia spoke, backing off. “You’re right, I made a wild guess but I don’t know.”  
“I’m going home now, see you later.”  
Lexa took off to her car, leaving behind an unsure Octavia. As soon as she got home, she sent Clarke a text. It always soothed her to talk to Clarke and right now she needed to be soothed. When she got out of the shower she noticed that Clarke had responded, asking her how practice was.  
  
Ugh, it wasn’t so great. I made one stupid mistake and now coach and the team are on my case  
  
The response from Clarke was almost immediate.  
  
I’m sorry. You’re so talented and hardworking and you’ll never make that mistake again. Honestly, Lex, they’re so lucky to have you and they know it. Your coach just want to push you to be your best and your teammates look up to you. If you mess up, what does that mean for them? I wouldn’t worry, it will all blow over once you prove you’re better than ever.  
  
Lexa smiled down at her phone. This girl really was something.  
  
Thanks Clarke, you always know what to say. I just wish I didn’t have to go to this party now. It’s already been such a long day and I really have no interest in going to this.  
  
Clarke replied quickly, That sucks, what party are you going to?  
  
Lexa had finished getting dressed and still had quite some time before she had to head to the party. She responded to Clarke quickly,  
One of the stupid football guys that Bellamy knows.  
  
She then pulled up Netflix and began to watch a new documentary she had found. After some time she checked her phone, confused as she hadn’t felt it buzz. However, there was no message from Clarke as she had expected an she was a little put-off. She liked talking to Clarke and was sad she hadn’t answered.  
She also noticed it was nearing 10 so it was time to head out to the party. When she arrived she went straight to the pool table where Anya was already waiting. They always played pool together at these parties that they were forced to go to. They were halfway through their second game when Lexa looked up and recognized Clarke.  
She did a little double take but sure enough there Clarke was with Niylah all over her. The happiness she felt at seeing her was quickly overcome by confusion and then jealousy at the sight of Niylah moving closer and closer. She was broken out of it by Anya poking her with the pool stick. Anya followed her line of sight and huffed, stomping away before Lexa could even say anything. She watched as Anya approached them, Niylah left and the Anya stomped away again. Suddenly Clarke’s eyes met hers and she was smiling. Lexa was caught off guard and couldn’t help the blush that spread across her face. She let her eyes drop from Clarke’s to hide the blush. When she looked up again Clarke had taken a step towards her and then was ambushed by Bellamy and Raven.  
She sighed and let herself be pulled back into the game. The whole time a part of her was focused on Clarke though. She saw her grudgingly take a shot and then walk towards her again, only to be stopped once again and handed a beer bottle by that douche Max. Then she was pulled away by Anya who wanted a break outside. They sat down side by side on the porch and stared off into the street.  
“You know she doesn’t know how you feel right? She’s insecure and convinced that everyone sees her the same way that people like that asshole Max see her. You have to tell her if you want anything.”  
Lexa sighed, “I’m just so glad to be a part of her life. I don’t want to ruin everything”  
“Lex, you’re not going to ruin anything.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Lex,-”  
“Stop, you don’t know. She gets uncomfortable with the slightest things and she’s finally opened up to me a little bit. I can’t jeopardize that.”  
“Okay, I just hate seeing you so miserable.”  
Lexa sighed, “I’m not miserable, god I’m anything but miserable when I’m with her. I’ll work my way up, unless she’s more interested in Niylah,” she bit out.  
Anya barked out a laugh, “you know she isn’t. But if you don’t make a move soon she might just settle for her.”  
Lexa huffed and stood up, “I’m heading back inside.”  
Anya nodded and let her leave, she knew she couldn’t push her.  
As soon as Lexa entered the main area of the party she could feel that something was off. She threw a cursory glance around the area and noticed a slight disturbance at the edge of the party. There she saw Clarke hunched over with Max’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her out of the crowd and into the dark hallway.  
“Hey Max!” Lexa shouted already running towards them. Max nearly dropped Clarke in shock.  
“What’s the deal?” He snapped.  
Lexa tried to shove him away from Clarke but he turned out of the way.  
“I’m trying to help her,” he snapped. “She’s clearly had too much to drink and I was trying to get her to the bathroom before she passes out or throws up.”  
“I know she hasn’t had that much to drink.”  
“Then she’s a lightweight, I don’t know what to tell you.”  
Lexa eyed him warily and picked up Clarke’s beer. She took a whiff of the half filled bottle and her eyes blew wide. At this point several people had gathered around including Anya, Bellamy and Raven. Raven and Bellamy stepped forward to check on Clarke when Lexa suddenly lunged at Max. Bellamy was able to catch her and hold her back. “Hey what’s wrong?”  
“You drugged her!” Lexa snarled at Max.  
“Woah,” he raised his hands and backed away slightly. “If her drink was drugged that doesn’t mean it was me. I had nothing to do with it I was just trying to help.”  
“I saw you give her the drink, she’s been drinking the same one all night!”  
Max seemed to consider for a moment and then realized he couldn’t get out of it. Suddenly a sinister smile broke across his face. “Whoops, I didn’t account for you keeping tabs on her all night. What can I say she’s a freak so she must be a freak in bed too right.”  
Bellamy let go of Lexa in shock and Lexa launched at Max, “I’ll kill you!”  
She pinned him to the ground and started bashing his face in. She couldn’t stop herself. He had hurt Clarke. He was going to rape her, God she wanted to kill him. Suddenly she heard Clarke call out for her and everything stopped. Max took advantage of the pause and flipped them, landing a couple good punches to her stomach before Bellamy ripped him off of her and started pounding him to a pulp. Lexa scrambled away from them, Max all but forgotten as she rushed to Clarke’s side. Raven and Octavia were holding her up as she struggled to stay coherent and awake. They let her go as she stumbled towards Lexa and Lexa caught her. She held Clarke close as she mumbled something about not wanting Lexa to get hurt.  
Lexa could only hold her tightly, she had to get her home, she had to make sure she was safe. Bellamy had left Max unconscious on the ground and Lexa turned to him and the rest of the group.  
“I have to get her home, where does she live?”  
“No,” Raven spoke firmly, “If you take her home her mom will know. We should give her the choice once she’s coherent.”  
Lexa nearly snarled but recognized that it should be Clarke’s choice. “Fine, I’ll take her to my home but her mother is gonna freak out if she doesn’t come home.”  
Raven grabbed Clarke’s phone out of her pocket, typed a bit and then returned it to her pocket. “There, I just texted her and said that Clarke has decided to stay over with us.”  
Lexa nodded and scooped Clarke up into her arms. She turned her back on their friends and carried Clarke out to her car. She sat her up in the front seat, buckled her into place and took off to her own home. Once there she carried her up into her room and laid Clarke out on her bed. She took her shoes off and tucked her under the blankets. As soon as she had settled Clarke, Lexa turned to retrieve some aspirin and water to lay on her night stand. However, Clarke reached out and grabbed her wrist in a weak hold. Lexa immediately turned back towards her.  
“Please don’t leave.” Clarke whimpered.  
Lexa could not deny her and laid down next to her in her jeans and t-shirt. Clarke turned over and snuggled up to her causing Lexa to hold her breath. Once Clarke had settled, she allowed herself to wrap an arm around her, feeling extra protective of her. Clarke’s breathing evened out quickly and she was fast asleep. Lexa laid awake a while longer still seething about the events of the night, but was soon lulled to sleep by Clarke’s even breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke stretched slowly, her senses slowly coming back to her. She was in her bed and tucked comfortably under the blankets, but her head was pounding. Her eyes slowly opened taking in the room, her bed, her lamp, her soccer trophy, wait, her soccer trophy? She shot up and immediately regretted it. Where was she and why couldn’t she remember anything from the previous night? She tried to stand up quickly and escape from wherever she was but immediately met the cold hard ground with a grunt.  
Suddenly someone burst into the room, “Are you okay, Clarke?”  
Clarke looked up surprised to see the soccer player kneeling next to her to check her for wounds, “Lexa?”  
She was still searching her head for bumps or cuts but stopped when she found nothing, “yes Klark?”  
“What’s going on, where are we?”  
“My house, you don’t remember anything?”  
Clarkes eyebrows scrunched together. “I remember going to the party, and I remember trying to talk to you to tell you why I hadn’t texted you back and then.” Her eyebrows scrunched even further together. “That’s it, I don’t remember anything after that.”  
Lexa grumbled menacingly, and dropped her hands from Clarkes hair, curling them into fists.  
Clarke’s eyes followed the motion and she gasped. “You’re knuckles, what happened?” Then she gasped as a memory came back to her. Lexa straddling someone and punching them repeatedly. “You were punching Max.”  
“He drugged you, he was going to…” she couldn’t bring herself to say it, a grimace coming to her face.  
“It’s okay,” Clarke spoke quietly. “You saved me, I remember that. If it weren’t for you…” she choked slightly and Lexa pulled her into her arms.  
“It’s okay,” Lexa soothed “You’re safe here.”  
Clarke looked up at her with awe in her eyes, “All thanks to you. How can I ever thank you enough.”  
Lexa shook her head, “you don’t need to Clarke. But you need to tell an adult, your mother preferably.”  
Clarke’s eyes glazed over for a moment, “not right now. Please not right now.”  
Lexa nodded, “I’ll be with you when you’re ready to tell her.”  
Clarke was holding Lexa’s hands in hers, the bloody and bruised knuckles a reminder of the previous night.  
“At least let me dress the wounds on your knuckles.”  
Lexa nodded and they helped each other to the bathroom. Clarke cleaned the wounds with rubbing alcohol and gently placed salve and wrappings over the shredded knuckles. Lexa watched her in silence, awed by her caring touch. Once Clarke finished, Lexa led her downstairs where she had whipped up some pancakes for breakfast. Clarke smiled at her adoringly and sat down to devour the meal. They finished eating quickly and worked side by side cleaning up. Lexa then insisted they keep their Sunday plans and nerd out to docu-series. She also insisted that Clarke take some of her clothes to change into and relax. She grabbed a loose fitting t-shirt and pair of sweats and gestured for Clarke to take them as she retreated out of the room.  
Just as she was getting to the top of the stairs she heard a yelp and rushed into the room without a thought. Clarke’s back was facing her and she noticed a long gnarly scar running along her spine. Clarke turned around wearing only her bra. She noticed where Lexa’s gaze held and hugged herself slightly.  
“Clarke,” Lexa let out in a whisper.  
She looked so small and scared and all Lexa wanted to do was hug her. Instead she just turned around to allow Clarke to cover herself. Clarke mumbled that she could turn back around and when she did, she noticed that Clarke was still holding herself and somehow she looked even smaller. Lexa stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the girl. Clarke melted into her touch and Lexa could feel her shaking. She didn’t comment or push Clarke, she just offered her support silently. When she felt that Clarke was a little more comfortable she pulled away and smiled slightly at her. Then she took her hand and led her downstairs to the couch. She pulled up their series and began playing it allowing Clarke to avoid the topic. She seemed to take the opportunity as she remained silent and still for two whole episodes. As the credits began to roll Clarke finally spoke.  
“I was in a car accident.”  
Lexa turned towards her and laid a hand on her leg, “you don’t have to tell me Clarke.”  
Clarke shook her head, “just, let me get this out.”  
Lexa nodded and remained silent.  
“It was the beginning of freshman year. I was living in California and I was thriving. It was the last day of summer softball camp before school started and I had been promised a spot on the varsity team and I was so excited. I told my dad as soon as I got in the car and he was so proud of me he insisted on taking me out to dinner as my mom was working a night shift. We finished late and he insisted on getting ice cream as well. By the time we were heading back home it was already midnight. We were driving along blasting some music and singing along. His eyes weren’t fully on the road and a car was hurtling towards us in our lane. He was going to hit the passenger portion of the car,” she choked tears falling from her eyes steadily now. Lexa reached out and took her hand.  
“It was supposed to be me,” she sobbed. “It was supposed to be me, but my dad swerved and the car hit his side and sent us spinning. The car flipped, it fractured my spine, ankle and wrist and I had a concussion but my dad took the brunt of the impact. His lungs were punctured, his spine broken. I tried to get to him, to help him but I couldn’t.He didn’t even make it to the hospital, he bled out. My mom was working that night she watched her dead husband get brought in and her critical daughter. They were able to set my spine but now I have a big scar.”  
Lexa was speechless. She slipped her hand into Clarke’s trying her best to offer her support. Clarke tightened her hand around hers.  
“I couldn’t go back to school for a while. My friends visited but they all looked at me like I was broken. I was. I went back to school but everything felt useless. My grades were slipping, my mom was working twice as many hours and everything reminded me of him. So we picked up and moved to New York. I didn’t have it in me to make many friends here and no one seemed to want to get to know me. I was still having panic attacks, I would be thrown back into that car with him bleeding out and I just couldn’t control it. I get why people think I’m so weird. I’ve learned to control them pretty well but, sometimes it still hits me.”  
Lexa pulled her into her arms.  
“I’m so sorry Klark. I know that doesn’t change anything but I am sincerely so sorry. You experienced a trauma that doesn’t give people the right to treat you the way you do. You’re so good, life has done nothing but beat you down and yet you carry on, you’re such a beautiful soul Clarke Griffin. You’re special and you don't deserve any of what’s happened to you. I would kill Max if I could.”  
Clarke held onto Lexa tightly. They held each other in silence for a long time. Lexa thought Clarke had fallen asleep until she felt her stir.  
“I think I’m ready to tell my mom now.”  
Lexa nodded firmly, “I’ll be with you.”  
Clarke reached for her phone and called her mother, “mom, I need you to come home. Something’s happened.”

***  
Lexa drove her home and sat on the couch with her as they waited for her mother to get home. It was only twenty minutes before her mom was bursting into the house looking like she had caught fire.   
“Clarke what’s going on? Who is this?”  
“This is Lexa, she’s a friend of mine. She is here for support.”  
Lexa stood up in her mother’s presence and offered a hand, “hello ma’am.”  
Her mother shook Lexa’s hand but kept her eyes on Clarke. Clarke’s hands were shaking and she was stumbling over her words as she was trying to tell her what happened. Lexa returned to her side and took her hand. With Lexa by her side Clarke’s voice gained confidence and she was able to tell her mother everything that happened.   
Her mother looked devastated but she promised to take care of it. Here Lexa interjected.   
“My mother is a lawyer, I can ask her for help. I’d like to ask her for help if that’s okay?”  
She was looking between Clarke and her mother and she got a slight nod from both of them. With their permission Lexa went outside to call her mother leaving the Griffin women alone. Abby Griffin was still reeling from what she had heard but she sat down beside her daughter to offer some comfort.   
“I’m so sorry this happened to you.”  
Clarke nodded in affirmation and her mother continued. “Lexa seems like a good friend to have on your side, or more than friend?”  
Clarke blushed bright red, “she’s an amazing person, but we’re not dating.”  
Abby nodded, “but you like her?”  
Clarke blushed even brighter red and that was the only confirmation Abby needed, but she left the subject alone. There were more important things to worry about right now.   
“I need you to tell me everything that happened, step by step, last night. I’ll write it all down.”  
Clarke nodded and began to tell her everything.


End file.
